


Little White Pills

by LabRatsWhore



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: (Arrow), (Lab Rats), Bre writes smutt, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Nightmares, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, One Night Stands, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 04, Self-Harm, Self-Medication, Slow Burn, Slow Burn (with her and Oliver), Super angsty, Timeline Shit Is Insane, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, bre writes shit, fake ids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She traveled 1,137 miles to find him, her savior. She found him with another girl, someone she had already met. But she found other things along the way too. She found her escape, even if it didn't turn out how she wanted it at first. But alas, things aren't always what they seem. And sometimes, sometimes they do work out the way you want them too, even if it doesn't seem that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whiskey and Bubblegum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story, oh my gods. Like it'll be the death of me, but I am in love with the angstness of it all. It's close to my heart, given my struggle with my anxiety and my depression. Learning that Colton Haynes, who plays Roy, for those of you who live under a rock and don't know, has anxiety was really interesting and eye-opening. But like Colton is one of my favorite people, besides Stephen and Emily and Grant and Billy (Billy Unger, Chase on Lab Rats). The title is inspired by the Degrassi episode "Purple Pills" (Season 10, episodes 21 and 22, cause two parter), and my anxiety meds, I take the generic form of 10 milligrams Lexapro, like these tiny white pills that are so easy to drop because of my carpel tunnel/arthritis combo that I have because I type so much and arthritis runs in my family.
> 
> So yeah, and yeah there is definitely sex in this first chapter. Ooops. (like the slow burn is her and Oliver.)

Sometimes she drank to forget, and sometimes she drank to remember. She wanted to forget the hell she went through, the hands on her skin, the bodies on top of her, and the fluids. But she wanted to remember _his_ hands on her, comforting her and soothing her. Her nightmares were slowly consuming her every waking moment of her life. She was a survivor, but she wanted to just start over. So she turned the gps in her chip off and ran away. Breana Davenport was haunted.

She wasn't a typical party girl. She didn't do what she did to make her parents angry. She didn't even have contact with her mother, though she called her dad at least once a week. She knew he needed to know that she was alright, something he hadn't had the luxury of when she was gone for all those years. That time, it wasn't her fault. This time, she physically needed to leave. She was drawn to  Starling City because she had been there before, and she knew that he would be there.

Alcohol was the quickest way to get high, though it was also the high that lasted the least. Ecstasy was also great if you were looking for a good time, acid was not. Acid just made her brain hurt with all the crazy hallucinations. Though alcohol was the one thing that wasn't illegal. Even though she was only 15 then, but she had been through enough shit that she looked older, and Marcus had taken the liberty of helping her get a fake id. Of course, Marcus was the poster Bad Boy of Mission Creek. Well not at first, but his true self was slowly revealed. And he had the nerve to string her along just to betray her. Everything was still the same two years later.

She'd been staking out Verdant, a nightclub in Starling City's Glades area. Some of the Glades had been destroyed by an earthquake machine in April 2013, but other parts of the city were still standing. She'd seen the person that she was looking for around Verdant all of the times she had been there. Tonight, she was actually going to go inside the club. It was pretty nice. It was clean and not dirty. The only thing was that if it was her club, she wouldn't have used that much of the color green. Though it went with the name.

"A whiskey sour please." She sat down at the bar, flashing her fake id. The bartender was pretty cute, but she wasn't looking for a girl tonight. Besides, with girls it was hard to tell if you had symptoms of STDs or not so they were less likely to get tested if they were busy or didn't know the facts. Breana sipped her drink, feeling the rush to her system. She relished the burn in her throat. The familiar feeling was strangely comforting.  "Another, and make it a double." Breana flinched when she sensed someone sitting next to her.

"A double shot of Jack." He told the bartender. He was definitely older than her, at least by a few years. "Whiskey huh?" She grinned. "Yeah. Roy Harper." He introduced himself. "Destiny Reinhart." Destiny was her middle name, and she used her mother's maiden name even though she and her mother weren't on good terms. They weren't even on fine terms. It was just easier, seeing as her real name was  too recognizable. Roy grinned. "So what are you drinking?" He  downed his shot. "Whiskey sour." Breana giggled. By now, she was slightly tipsy. "Have you ever drank vodka and redbull? I prefer Whiskey, but it's amazing." Roy smiled at her. "No, but I've tried ecstasy." She whispered in his ear, her lipstick covered lips so close to his skin.

"I could hook you up." His breath ghosted over her skin as he brought his lips up to suck on her right earlobe. She groaned softly. She didn't have any earrings in her earlobes, just in the small cartilage piercing on her right ear and her industrial on her left ear. "Let's go dance." She chugged the rest of her drink before he pulled her to the floor. Some song by Pitbull or whoever was playing. Roy took her hand, spinning her around. "You're so beautiful." She was wearing a short black skirt that went mid thigh with a red halter top that stopped at her belly button, showing off her toned stomach and some of her scars. She was the same height as Roy in her six inch heels, and her makeup was done so that her smokey eyeshadow accented her pale green eyes. "You don't look too bad yourself." She giggled, blushing but not getting nervous. He pulled her closer to him, closing the distance between them with a sloppy kiss.

Roy licked at her lips and Breana parted them with a little gasp. He explored her mouth with his tongue. She tasted like whiskey and lemon, with a hint of bubblegum. Sweet and sour. She pushed her hips forward against him, grinding ever so lightly. Roy pulled away, grinning as he caught his breath. "Why don't I buy you another drink?" He suggested, still flirting with her. "Ok." She smiled at him. Roy kissed her again, leading her back to the bar. "A round of whiskey shots and..." Her left it open in case she wanted to order something different. "A Long Island iced tea." (She wasn't going to get that drunk, she was only going to drink one of them, maybe even just half of it.) Roy chuckled, paying the bartender.

They got the shots first. She grabbed hers at the same time he grabbed his. "1... 2... 3." They downed them together. The burn was stronger, coating her throat. Roy ordered a drink she didn't know the name of as she was handed her drink. She was halfway done with it when Roy slid his hand under her skirt, trailing it up her thigh. Yeah, she was only going to drink half of it. (She bet he was good in bed.) She shuddered. "I have to go to the bathroom." She winked at him. "I'll call a cab." He finished the rest of his drink. He didn't live too far but he didn't want her to half to walk in six inch heels.

Roy noticed how many scars she had that were visible in her clothing. One that caught his eye in particular was on the right side of her body. It ended about two inches above her pelvis and presumably extended further up her torso. Her scars only added to her beauty instead of subtracting it, plus they made her look all the more bad ass. It suited her, with her tiny size and at least moderately quiet disposition. She was lovely.

When 'Destiny' returned from the bathroom, Roy took her hand, leading her out to the cab. She smiled at him, squeezing in next to him. Roy told the cabbie his address, wrapping his arm around her. He slyly slid his other hand under her, rubbing his thumb over her slit through her panties. They were almost soaked through with her wetness. She shuddered, biting her lip to hold back her groan. Roy smirked, placing kisses down her neck as she squirmed. He kissed her lips, stroking over her clit slowly. He could feel how swollen it was through the thin cotton.

Roy gave the cabbie a twenty dollar bill, not even bothering to ask if he would get any change back. He led Breana to his door, unlocking it with swift fingers. He kissed her as he closed the door behind him and led her to his bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck, groaning softly. Roy ran his hands down her sides, tugging at the hem of her top. The rough callouses on his fingers scraped over her skin. It was smooth in some places but rough in others. His thumb found its way to the jagged line down her torso as he pulled her top over her head when she broke away for air. It was way too imperfect to be a surgical scar, though it was stitched with utmost precision.

Roy was pulled  out of his thought process by the feeling of her soft hands on his neck, searching for the zipper to his hoodie. She found it and tugged it down. Roy threw it aside, pulling his t-shirt of his head. She kissed him again, her fingers trailing over the scar on his shoulder from when Oliver shot him with an arrow. Her touch was light, his spine tingling. She glanced up at him, her pale green eyes gleaming in the dim light. Roy kissed her as he scooped her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, his clothed erection grinding against her soaked panties. He groaned, laying her down on his bed. He hooked hooked his thumbs around the waistband of her panties under her skirt, still kissing her as he pulled them down. He bit down on her bottom lip, feeling it swell under his lips. He pulled away seconds later, a trail of saliva connecting their lips before breaking.

Roy stroked his fingers up from the bottom of her slit to her clit. He rubbed his thumb over the swollen nub in circles, grinning as he kissed her again. He felt her shudder underneath him as he sucked on her lip where the bruise was already forming. He slid one finger inside her to start with as he unzipped her skirt with his right hand. She was soaking wet, her juices already starting to drip down her thighs. He briefly removed his finger from her to slide her skirt down her legs. He sucked on his finger, enjoying her taste. Roy then leaned down, licking from top to bottom before tightening the muscles in his tongue to make it stiff, shoving it inside her. He enjoyed her sweet taste, feasting on her ripe flesh as she moaned and squirmed. He stilled her hips with a large hand, adding two fingers along with his tongue. He put pressure on her g-spot as he rubbed her clit in circles, licking, sucking, and nibbling at her inner and outer lips.

Breana screamed, pulling at Roy's hair as she got lost in pleasure. She wrapped her thighs around his head, crying out as she plateaued. She squirted, coating his face with her juices. Roy licked her clean, slurping up her nectar. That was actually one of the first few times she ever had an orgasm, but she obviously wasn't about to tell him that. She could feel every little bump and taste bud of Roy's tongue on her clit. Her nerves were on fire.

Roy continued working her, opening her up for him. He got up to three fingers, thrusting them in and out of her. His callouses just added to her pleasure as he hooked his fingers, pressing up against her g-spot. She whined, starting to squirm. He held her hips, rubbing her clit with his thumb as he added the fourth finger. He knew that her walls tightening and the way her body was shaking was a sign of her approaching second orgasm. He leaned his head up, latching onto one of her nipples and starting to suckle. He swirled his tongue in circles like his thumb on her clit, eliciting a groan from her lips. Roy kept his fingers pressed against her g-spot, causing her to cry out as her walls clamped down on his fingers and he felt the sticky transparent liquid coating his fingers. She was dripping wet, a puddle underneath her. She looked so sexy with her body dripping sweat and the goosebumps on her skin. He kissed her with the taste of her on his lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth as she moaned.

Breana reached down to the waistband of Roy's jeans, unzipping and unbuttoning them. Roy groaned, finally freed from his cotton confines. He wiggled his hips, kicking his jeans off. He was almost painfully hard in his briefs. He tugged them down, allowing his fully hard cock to pop up, standing on it's own. It was thick and long, leaking precum from the tip of it's flared head. He wasn't circumcised. Breana leaned down, lapping up the drops of pre-cum with her soft tounge. Roy moaned, watching her as she wrapped her right hand around the base of his cock while sucking the head into her mouth. She circled her tongue around the very tip as she sucked, using varying amounts of pressure. Roy grabbed at her hair lightly, letting it down from it's braided up-do. He tugged the ponytail out, putting it on his nightstand. He grunted as she grinned wickedly. She played with his balls with her left hand, rolling and squeezing them. She enjoyed his sweetly salty taste as she continued to suck.

Roy held the back of her neck, starting to thrust in and out of her mouth. He gripped her hair, hearing her muffled groan. Her mouth was so wet and warm, while the sight of her pretty pink lips around his cock was so erotic. She sucked harder, bobbing her head up and down rapidly. She gagged when his dick hit the back of her throat. Roy pulled back, not wanting to hurt her or make her throw up. She caught her breath for a minute before returning to sucking, working her tongue around the head and jerking him off at the same pace as her head bobbing up and down. Breana used a trick she knew about, squeezing the base of his penis as she heard his groans get louder. "Oh Jesus!" She tasted his cum before she heard him. She swallowed all of it, licking the drops of creamy stickiness from his cock. It was still half hard as she grinned up at him. "Wow." Roy panted. Thea had an ultra- sensitive gag reflex, so she preferred to not give blowjobs, and when she did, she definitely couldn't deep throat.

Roy pulled Breana up into a kiss, actively tasting his essence. He hooked his hands behind her back, pulling her back over to the bed. He felt his dick hardening again, quicker than normal, but she was inhumanly beautiful (and the Mirakuru probably helped too). She groaned, shuddering as she forced Roy into a deeper kiss, sucking on his tongue as he explored her mouth. He enjoyed her sweet taste coming out over his saltiness. Roy reached into his nightstand, pulling out a condom. Breana grinned up at him as she pulled away for air, laying back on his mattress. She spread her legs, exposing her glistening sex. Roy licked his lips, tearing open the foil square. He slid the rubber down his cock, holding the base of his penis as he penetrated her. Roy groaned, feeling how tight she was despite him preparing her. Breana groaned at the same time, feeling the stretching of his large penis entering her passage. She wrapped her legs around his waist once he was fully seated inside her. Roy supported her with his hand on her ass, thrusting in and out of her. He was spurred on by her moans, starting to pick up speed. Breana groaned even louder, moving her hips with Roy. She screamed out when he slammed against her g-spot. She grunted, digging her nails into his shoulder. Roy groaned, enjoying the pain that came from her sharp nails. He squeezed her ass as he kissed her.

Breana whined, starting to whimper. Roy grinned, continuing to kiss her. She felt so good as her walls squeezed him. He thumbed her clit as he felt his impending orgasm. He wanted to be a gentleman. Breana groaned, starting to whimper even louder. She held on to Roy as she floated away, squirting so hard that he came just as she did. Roy panted, waiting for his cock to fully soften before he pulled out. Breana groaned once more, shuddering. Roy carefully tied up the condom before throwing it away. He got a washcloth from the bathroom and wet it, returning to her. Her gingerly wiped off her thighs and around her labia. She may have been basically a stranger, but she was a person too, not just a fuck toy.

Breana blushed deeply, even her ears turning red as well as her face. Roy kissed her forehead gingerly, throwing the washcloth in his hamper. She started to get up to leave, struggling to find her clothes in the mixed pile. "Why don't you stay?" Roy suggested nonchalantly. Breana chewed on her lips as she contemplated it. She was staying at a hotel but it was pretty far away from Roy's place, she knew. "Alright, I guess." She finally agreed. "But you have to change the sheets." She grinned. Roy chuckled. "That I can do." Once the sheets were changed, she settled in next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She couldn't help but lay her head on his chest as she fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, there is that. And yes, there is smutt in the first chapter. (Surprise, Surprise). I don't really know if Roy is OOC or not, well I don't think he is, because Roy grew up in the glades, and though we don't know what really happened to his parents, and I don't think he'd take advantage of anyone.


	2. Night Terrors and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: For the squeamish, this chapter does contain descriptions of vomit, and this is one of the chapters that has references to abuse and rape.
> 
> Of course you know this is a E- rated fic and such, but you also could have started reading it despite some of the tags so yeah.
> 
> And of course world building is always fun and Roy would know a thing or two about secret identities, even before what he did to keep the fact that Oliver is the Arrow a secret.
> 
> and italics are dream sequences, which you probably already knew but I digress.
> 
> and this chapter is probably shorter but at least it is one.
> 
> and if you haven't already noticed, this is my first time writing for the Arrow fandom so yeah.
> 
> And timeline shit is super wonky, so I don't know how to explain it yet

_The dark dampness engulfed the whole basement, worsening the dreariness of their captivity. She shivered, leaning against her twin brother, Danny. His brown hair was caked with blood from the wound on his head, but he didn’t do anything but hold her close, trying in vain to protect her. But despite his efforts, they would still get back to them. She sighed, wincing in pain from her broken ribs. Her super hearing picked up the footsteps long before they came closer, helping her prepare for the worst. The men were cruel, only feeding them once a week, if that. They were lucky to survive, even if they did take care of each other. They did whatever they could to survive, even if it met joining in a union that was disgusting to others, but normal for them. The footsteps grew closer, sending a chill down her spine. Danny held her tighter, trying not to hurt her. Two of the men walked into the small room. One was holding a tray of stale bread and unclean water. He slide the tray over to them, while the other began to grab Danny. She screamed, begging them to take her instead. But they didn’t listen. And she never saw him again._

_She knew that she would get sick if she drank the water, so she didn’t touch it. She picked at the bread, eating a few crumbs at most. It was hard and chewy, lacking flavor. Between the night terrors and the nausea, she couldn’t sleep. She just stayed awake staring blankly at the ceiling, trying not to let the demons get to her.  But they always did._

* * *

Roy felt his bedmate begging to shake. He’d come back after going to the bathroom to find her practically vibrating. He wrapped his arms around her in an effort to calm her, petting her hair and rubbing her back. He knew from Felicity that Oliver had nightmares. He had learned for himself not to fall asleep in the ‘Arrow Cave’ after being woken up by his screams.

When the shaking didn’t stop, Roy began to hum. It was embarrassing, but he was in choir in high school. And he liked it. He didn’t know why his life turned out the way it did, but at least he met Thea so he could turn his life around at least someone. As he looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms, he knew the reason why he never had a one night stand before. He would get too attached. Just looking at her face like that, twisted in pain and terror, was breaking his heart. And if she wasn’t a bitch while drunk, she definitely wasn’t a bitch while sober. She was so beautiful, even with her hair tangled and her makeup smudged. A flush creeped into his skin as he remembered giving her those hickies.

Roy winced when she screamed, but he didn’t stop comforting her. “Shh, shh, honey, it’s okay, I’m here.” He had no clue if that would help any, but he couldn’t just sit there and watch her suffer. She stared up at him like a deer in headlights when she snapped awake. “Are you ok?” Roy whispered sweetly. “I’m fine.” She choked out, hesitating for a moment before running to the bathroom. Roy ran after her, watching painfully as she retched up acidic bile full of alcohol and bar food. He kneeled down next to her, rubbing her back . “You’re not ok.” He told her honestly. “I’m fine, honestly!” Breana, or as she thought he knew her, Destiny, snapped between pukes.

Roy sighed, rolling his eyes at her stubborn. “You’re not fine. You were shaking and screaming in your sleep, and then you were scared of me when you first woke up. And now you’re puking. That’s totally the definition of fine.” He snorted. She scowled at him. “What do you know about fine?” She scoffed. “I know that people that are fine don’t have nightmares. Hell, I have them myself sometimes.” Roy responded. “You do?” She stared at him, almost in disbelief. “Yes.” Roy admitted clearly. “I have nightmares and they suck, and sometimes I’m fine but I know you’re not.” She stared at Roy, forcing out a puff of air that blew her bangs in the air before making them land in her eyes.”Yeah, well what else do you know?” She rolled her eyes at Roy. Roy sighed. “I know that you are Breana Davenport. I didn’t realize that last night, though. I also know that that means you’re 17, and I could get arrested.” Breana snorted. “What you don’t know is that I’m going to be 18 on  April 30th, 2017. So no, you won't get arrested. Besides, my fake id was made by someone with Super Intelligence. So it’s not like anybody’s going to think it looks fake.”

Roy let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. “What are you doing in Starling City anyways?” Breana chewed on her lip, staring up at Roy. Breana just shrugged. “I just needed to get away.” She responded vaguely. “Away from what?” Roy raised an eyebrow. “That’s on a need to know basis.” Breana stood up from the floor, dampening a paper towel so she could remove what was left of her makeup.

“Do you even have have a place to stay?” Roy crossed his arms. Breana rolled her eyes. “I’ve been staying at a hotel a few blocks from here.” Roy shook her head. “The glades is a bad place for teenage girls.” She was going to be 18 in a little less than a year, but she still needing protecting. Breana scoffed at him. “I can take care of myself. Besides, there’s that Vigilante out here, the Arrow.” Roy rolled his eyes. “A hotel is no place to stay no matter how much self defense you know.”

“That’s all I can afford.” Breana admitted to Roy. The credit cards she had stolen from her father were only for emergencies, otherwise he might notice the extra expenses on his credit card bill. Or he might not, since he was a billionaire and her sister had a habit of borrowing his cards for her expensive tastes in clothing and shoes. Roy sighed. “You can stay with me.” Breana looked at him. “I can’t inconvenience you.” Roy shook his head. “You won’t inconvenience me. I live alone as it is. It would be nice to have some company for once.” Breana looked at him. “I have a spare bedroom, you don’t have to share a room with me if you don’t want to.” Roy told her. Breana thought for a moment. “Actually, it might be nice to have someone to talk to.” She gave in. “I just need to go get my stuff.” Roy nodded. “I’ll drive you, just tell me where to go.”

“Thank you.” Breana said softly. Roy hugged her, kissing her forehead. He felt a weird electric feeling but dismissed it as static electricity. Breana blushed, smiling at Roy.”Let’s go get your stuff.” Roy said. “After you get dressed of course.” It was his turn to blush. The light coming from the tiny window in the bathroom turned her brown hair copper and highlighted the scars  in her creamy skin. “Of course.” Breana looked up at Roy, still blushing.

“I can’t do anything about the heels until we get your stuff, but how about you borrow one of my shirts so other people don’t think you look like a stripper? Not that you did last night.” Roy stammered. Breana giggled. “I know what you mean.” She slid her skirt on, forgoing her panties as Roy tossed her on of his shirts. Since it was so big she used a rubber band to give it a tail and tucked it into her skirt before sliding her shoes on. “I hate to ask but can we get some breakfast? I’m starving.”

Roy chuckled. “It would be very cruel of me to not get some food into you.” He grinned at her. “There’s a nice cafe a few blocks away.” He grabbed Breana’s hand and kissed it. “We could have a proper conversation without the noise of the bar.” Breana giggled. “Alright.” She was still reeling after what Marcus did, but Roy was pretty charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm sorry at how short this chapter is but that's what made sense to me without dragging it out. And at least it's an update.


End file.
